


Sanctuary Found

by awintersrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Sexual Content, What Happens in ROOT stays in ROOT, Where people who should be dead may not be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: In the shadows of ROOT, forbidden bonds are forged between two operatives who, to the outside world, do not exist at all.





	Sanctuary Found

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly delayed submission for the NRPS Spring Kink Meme Prompt - Insubordination.
> 
> My thanks to shipcat and Krikee as usual for their editing support and priceless input <333

Love doesn’t live here anymore.

Mockingbird remembers what it means, the dreamspun memory of golden hair, sun-kissed skin, and laughter in the midst of pleasures that filled his chest with light. He wakes in the dark with the imprint of her touch still on his flesh, but he can’t see her face anymore, can’t feel the sentiment left behind in the dreamscape. Conceptually, he knows the word - _Love_ \- but an operative has no use for emotions. Whatever past attachments he held stand locked behind conditioning and a mental block he cannot break. He’s tried for years to little avail.

That is, until Wolf comes along.

He knew Wolf in the time before, knows those steel grey eyes and the petrichor scent that he carries, knows that bright white chakra that settles around him in a mantle as untamed as his shaggy grey hair. What he doesn’t know is why he is here, or how, or the real reason the Commander seems so satisfied when they interact.

But none of that matters now. Not when touching Wolf gets Mockingbird closer to what he needs, closer to answers, closer to wholeness. And what Danzo-sama doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.

Calloused fingers tear at body armor, eager to get to the tender skin beneath, to feel the rush of flesh against flesh - nerves firing, bringing with them the chemical reactions that remind them they are closer to human than their commander would like. Sexual relations are sanctioned, permissible, encouraged among their ranks; in many ways, this union, though allowed, feels like they are getting away with something they shouldn’t.

It feels good. Pure. Raw and untarnished by anything their profession requires.

What they have is not love, and they both well know it, but each moment answers to a deeper hunger within, a desire for something long lost. It lies unspoken, and in the spare silence of his bunk, Mockingbird finds refuge in the taste of Wolf’s mouth slanted hot and demanding over his, while strong arms encircle his body, stealing his breath. Sharp canines drag along the tender skin of his throat and he gives himself over to sensation and the forbidden brightness in his mind.

“Eyes on me, Bird.” Wolf’s low voice fills the quiet as he draws back, large hands mapping scars and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Mockingbird’s viridian eyes flash open, silvery lashes fluttering as Wolf bends to sink those wicked teeth into the flesh of his chest, not hard enough to break the skin, but close - definitely enough to make him moan.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.”

He couldn’t do it if he tried. Not when Wolf marks him like something he wants to keep, not when each bite sends shocks of heat running through every nerve in Mockingbird’s body. The same electricity twists in his belly and pools molten and decadent between his legs. In a matter of minutes, he’ll be spread out eager and wanting on the thin mattress - trying not to plead aloud for more of Wolf’s touch.

It’s like this every time. The more he feels, the more he craves. And then slowly, the harsher edges of Wolf’s expression soften for him, and the larger man leans up to press a kiss to Mockingbird’s lips that is fraught with a tender urgency.

The kisses they share are fervent and hungry, but Mockingbird needs more, quickly. The emptiness within is a cold void that needs to be filled with the brilliant warmth that is Wolf’s presence, and Mockingbird will beg for it if he must.

“Wolf, _please -_ ”

“Call me Sakumo.”

 _Sakumo._ Wolf has a name. A name that the strong and ineffably vicious swordsman remembers now. A name that falls like the heavy weight of a bounty -  the cost of a life - in the corners of Mockingbird’s mind. He repeats that name aloud and feels Sakumo shiver against him, pressing his knees back and spreading them wide along the sides of his torso. Mockingbird’s hands find the mad tangle of his partner’s hair, freeing it from its tie as Sakumo catches him in another razor-edged kiss that leaves him half-drunk, mind spinning with the taste of his lover’s tongue lapping past gasping lips.  
  
Oiled fingers open him with practiced ease, slight burn giving way to keen pleasure, making him pulse harder, making him moan aloud. His eyes remain fixed on Sakumo’s burning charcoal gaze, though Mockingbird’s resolve wavers as he is buffeted by sensation. Then the heat of his partner’s slick cockhead nudges against his opening, pushing inside him with a single, powerful rock of his hips, and all of the breath leaves Mockingbird’s body as he is suddenly filled to bursting.

Filled entirely with scorching heat and light so bright it burns behind his eyes. Like an evanescent forest dream where the image wavers and suddenly gold is bleached into silver and lush curves alter into corded muscle.

Sakumo could be the one from his memories, from the time before - that missing piece.

They feel right. They fit together.

There’s not enough concrete in the world to fill this hole in him. But he tries, oh he tries. And Wolf - Sakumo - burns the highest, like flaming magnesium in his mind. He'll not leave Mockingbird cold or empty anymore.

Their joining is far from gentle, as Sakumo takes him with relentless force, fingers leaving deep imprints in the flesh of Mockingbird’s thighs. Each stroke brings him closer to something that is ecstasy and annihilation wrapped up in one. As if when this is through, Mockingbird will be something totally other than what he is now.

Then, in the din of this bliss he hears, “Dan-bird, come for me.”

It is so. He will never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I honestly hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you can, I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)  
> Twitter: [www.twitter.com/awintersrosered](https://twitter.com/awintersrosered)


End file.
